Eternidad
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Caroline y Klaus se reencuentran después de años para empezar a vivir una eternidad juntos.


The Vampire Diaries/Diarios De Vampiros no me pertenece.

**Eternidad**

_Londres, Inglaterra._

Una brisa le hizo estremecerse y sabía que ella estaba ahí. No quiso voltear y tampoco quería verle. No sería merecedor de sus ojos después de todo lo que había pasado. Le escuchó acercarse a él lentamente. Era ahora o nunca. Volteó para verla. Era hermosa. Era un ángel que irradiaba luz y le consumía por completo. Se miraron y ella rompió el silencio.

―Estoy aquí, ¿no lo ves? He esperado muchos años por esto, y aquí estoy.

El la miró.

―No lo creo.

Ella levantó una ceja y retuvo aire que no necesitaba.

―Créelo, mírame. ―caminó hacia él.

Él se quedó inmóvil viéndola. No quería creer que ese ángel de luz estaba frente a él viéndolo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Él era sangre, era dolor, oscuridad y sufrimiento. Un ser de luz como ella no podía creerlo algo hermoso.

―No. ―volteó su mirada hacia otra parte y caminó lejos de ella, pero ella caminó a velocidad vampírica hacia él y bloqueó su camino. ―He dicho que no…―dijo cerrando sus ojos.

―Klaus…por favor, mírame. ―tocó su mejilla y él se estremeció de ansias, placer y felicidad.

Abrió sus ojos y sus miradas azules chocaron. Ella le sonrió. Era tan hermosa. Sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, su sonrisa, su presencia. Caroline era todo lo que deseaba y todo lo que no merecía.

―Caroline, vete. ―le pidió apenas.

Ella negó y le sonrió.

―No. No me iré. Cometí ese error hace muchos años y ahora…ahora estoy aquí. Te necesito, Niklaus. ―le rogó con ojos llorosos. ―No me hagas esto. No lo hagas…porque no puedo soportar vivir sin ti.

El contuvo el aire en su garganta y se quedó quieto ante ella.

―No hables tonterías, querida. ―le reprochó con aires arrogantes a los cuales ella solo sonrió.

Estaba tan acostumbrada al Niklaus pretensioso y arrogante que sus descaros solo le causaban sonrisas tontas y risas. Niklaus era una parte de ella que nunca más podría borrar. Era él. Era él, siempre había sido él, siempre sería él.

―No las hablo. Por favor, Niklaus…te necesito. ―dijo juntando su frente a la de él. Lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas y el no quiso nada más que borrarlas con besos. ―Siento tanto…haber huido, siento tanto haberte dejado solo…no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso.

―Hiciste bien. ―ella abrió sus ojos que de un momento a otro se habían cerrado ante el toque cálido de sus pieles. ―Perdí el control, maté a mucha gente frente a tus ojos…cometí barbaridades…yo comprendí tus motivos.

Ella negó suavemente y con ojos melancólicos habló.

―Todavía no me había dado cuenta que ese eres tú, Klaus. No sabía que no podía cambiarte…que solo tú podías cambiar por mí. No supe ver que el humano dentro de ti estaba sufriendo y lo había hecho por más de mil años…solo pensé en mí y lo siento tanto.

―¡No! ―se separó de ella violentamente. ―¡No pidas perdón! No justifiques mis acciones…no lo hagas, Caroline…no tú.

―Si…yo, porque te amo, Klaus. Lo hice durante muchos años y no lo sabía.

Él se quedó de piedra escuchando esas palabras de sus labios.

―Nadie me ha amado antes…

―Tus hermanos lo han hecho. ―le interrumpió rápidamente. ―Rebekah no ha hecho nada más que hablar de cómo eres el hermano que más odia, pero también al cual más ama. Después de todo lo que le has hecho a esa pobre chica…te ama, Niklaus. Rebekah te ama. Elijah lo hace.

―Los mantuve en ataúdes por décadas…años en los cuales la humanidad entera vivía sus vidas y ellos no.

Ella asintió.

―Lo hiciste, pero fue hace muchos años.

―Henrik murió por mi culpa. ―dijo con ojos llorosos.

―Y debes de dejar de culparte por eso, Nik…―él la miró y sus ojos le hicieron sentir caliente en el corazón que se había convertido en una piedra al pasar de los siglos.

―Maté a cada pretendiente que Rebekah tuvo…la hice sufrir…soy…

―Eres hermoso.

―¡No! ―gritó de nuevo sintiéndose atormentado por demonios del pasado.

―Lo eres para mí. Eres toda mi vida, no me apartes. Perdóname. ―dijo tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

Las lágrimas que había intentado sofocar con tanta fuerza, se esparcieron por su rostro como locas. Hacía años que no lloraba y ahora venía ella a derrumbar sus murallas de acero.

Caroline caminó hacia él y quitó sus lágrimas con dedos temblorosos. Verlo así la quebraba. Había aprendido mucho de Klaus cuando había compartido días junto a él, pero nunca se dio cuenta que en realidad tenía humanidad en él y que esa humanidad estaba colgada de un hilo que se iba deshilachando como la sangre se escapa de un cuello desangrado. No podía perder a Niklaus. Niklaus era lo único que le quedaba en la vida. No tenía familia, amigos…y no se tendría a ella si lo perdía de nuevo.

Ella lo abrazó y tomó su cabello entre sus manos.

―Te amo. ―le susurró. ―Lo hago enserio, Klaus…te amo.

Él se quedó estático en su lugar y rígidamente tomó sus brazos para poder apartarla de él, pero ella se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo.

―No…por favor…―sollozó. ―No me alejes…he querido estar así contigo durante muchos años…por favor…déjame quedarme contigo.

El respiró aire en un acto de costumbre total y la aferró a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza posible que pudo haber tenido en ese momento de debilidad.

Acarició su cabello con delicadeza.

―Soy un vampiro malo…soy el gran y malvado hibrido, Caroline…mis manos están llenas de sangre y mi pasado de oscuridad. ―susurró haciéndola estremecer. ― ¿Lo ves?...mis palabras te dan miedo. ―habló sintiendo dolor.

―No lo hacen…estoy triste por ti. Quisiera entrar a tu corazón y sacar todo ese sufrimiento. Déjame, Klaus…déjame hacer eso.

El la apretó más y más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus curvas y el calor que un vampiro no debía de poseer.

―Déjame estar contigo, Klaus…déjame entrar. ―acarició sus cabellos miel y enterró su cabeza en su pecho.

―Si lo hago…jamás te dejare ir, Caroline. Serás mía para la eternidad. Te mantendré conmigo por siempre, serás mi prisionera…esta es tu oportunidad de huir. ―le dijo soltándola pero ella no lo hizo. ―Puedes irte si lo deseas…huye de mi Caroline…huye de esta oscuridad.

La escuchó reír y llorar al mismo tiempo contra su pecho.

―¿Estás loco? ―le preguntó levantando su cabeza y topándose con sus ojos rojos. ―Enserio lo estas…―le sonrió apenas limpiando sus propias lágrimas con dedos temblorosos y quitando cualquier resto de maquillaje que seguramente se hubiese corrido. Subió sus labios hasta los de él y lo besó con ternura. ―Te amo, Nik….―le susurró contra sus labios. ―No huiré. Te adoro. ―le daba besos castos y llenos de amor mientras que él sentía sus labios suaves y llenos de pura miel contra los suyos.

―Estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte…―susurró viendo sus labios y sus ojos.

―No me importa. ―susurró besando sus labios. ―Si estoy a tu lado, nada me importa. ―cerró sus ojos y empezó a besarlo de verdad.

Él nunca había hecho eso. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella; ese ser único lo amaba. **Lo amaba.** _Ella lo amaba_. Era imposible…y aun así, ella estaba ahí, besándolo. No sabía cómo funcionarían las cosas…no sabía que pasaría en un futuro, pero la besó. La besó como nunca en su vida había besado a nadie más y como nunca más lo haría. Solo a ella. No huiría de él. No esta vez…no esta vez.

El beso se tornó apasionado y un gemido salió de la garganta de Caroline haciéndolo reaccionar y tomó su cuerpo entre sus manos para cargarla y salir de su despacho.

―Eres muy atrevida al venir a mi casa a tratar de seducirme, Caroline Forbes…―susurró haciendo que Caroline soltara unas risitas tontas.

―Pero ha funcionado, ¿no? ―empezó a besar su cuello haciendo que Klaus usara su velocidad vampírica y llegaran a su habitación antes de lo esperado.

―En efecto. ―susurró con voz ronca.

Él la recostó lentamente sobre su cama y se vieron a los ojos por largo rato.

―Te amo tanto. ―le dijo acariciando su mejilla. Él cerró sus ojos sintiendo que su humanidad escalaba para llegar a su corazón y a cada poro de su piel. ―Yo…no he…―su mirada se tornó insegura y el la observó con curiosidad. Cerró sus ojos muy fuerte y suspiró, los abrió y habló; ―yo no he estado con nadie…desde hace mucho…

El asintió.

―¿Hace cuánto? ―preguntó cautelosamente.

Ella se mordió el labio.

―Desde esa vez. ―le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. ―No he podido estar con nadie más desde esa noche. ―susurró apenas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el las besó. ―Te extrañé tanto. Pensé que iba a ser capaz de olvidarme de ti y traté de recordar todas las cosas malas que habías hecho…pero no pude borrarte. Fui una tonta. ―él acarició su cabello y sus mejillas.

―No llores. Odio verte llorar, Caroline. ―le rogó.

Ella asintió y tocó su cara. Su barba era rasposa y sus ojos eran más oscuros.

―Hazme el amor, Klaus. ―le pidió con ojos pegados a los suyos.

El tragó en seco y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Nunca había hecho el amor con nadie. Era un concepto tonto y vano para él. El amor en sí lo era. Pero era Caroline. El concepto se reducía a Caroline Forbes y a unir su alma con la de ella. Estar con Caroline siempre sería hacer el amor.

Acarició sus labios con los suyos y los dos cerraron sus ojos en señal de paz y relajación. Tomó sus mejillas suaves y delicadas entre sus manos y bajó sus labios hasta su cuello haciéndola suspirar. Su piel era tan suave, tersa, de seda y de algodón. Su sabor a miel y sal eran la combinación perfecta y sus suspiros le carcomían las ganas de ser un salvaje enardecido. Ella empezó a desabrochar sus vaqueros haciéndole gruñir y el hizo lo mismo con ella. Los pantalones volaron y ella levantó su blusa rápidamente y levantó la de él casi al instante. Klaus quedó desnudo sobre ella y ella quedó en unas bragas celestes de algodón con un sostén negro de encaje. No había pensado en nada más que en verle y tomó lo primero que encontró antes de venir.

―Interesante combinación. ―soltó viéndola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Ella se sintió sonrojar violentamente y sus ojos evitaron llegar a lo bajo de su virilidad.

―Lo siento…―dijo apenas volteando hacia otra parte.

―Me agrada. ―susurró él tomando fotografías mentales de cada milímetro de piel.

Ella se mordió el labio sintiendo la virilidad de él tomar forma contra su propia vulnerabilidad. Ahogó un gemido y pasó saliva rápidamente sintiéndose cada vez más y más mojada. Sintió sus grandes manos desatar el sostén para tirarlo por ahí. Observó sus pechos como si fueran dos minas de oro.

―Eres hermosa. ―le dijo bajando su boca a uno de sus duros pezones.

―Aah…―gimió cerrando sus ojos y suspirando como tonta.

Sintió su mano masajear el otro pecho con mucha delicadeza. Se mordió la boca para evitar gemir como una loca. Sus besos bajaron hasta su estómago y ella se estremeció por todas las sensaciones que su boca le estaba proporcionando. Quitó la ropa interior con dientes y manos y ella se estremeció como loca al sentir tantas sensaciones rozarle el cuerpo. Estaba segura que estaba sonrojada a pesar de que tal acción no podía ser realizada por ser lo que era. Se sentía tan caliente y apenada y cuando sintió la mirada de Klaus sobre su vulnerabilidad juró que sus mejillas si estaban rojas como un tomate aunque eso fuese imposible. Pero no era sexo. Caroline quería hacer el amor y los juegos de placer los dejarían para las próximas sesiones que estaban seguros llegarían.

Desnudos y ansiosos se vieron a los ojos con deseo y pasión. Klaus se posicionó sobre ella y ella se mordió la boca fuertemente sintiendo la punta de su miembro entrar de poco a poco. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con nadie. La última persona había sido él y no había podido ser capaz de borrar los fantasmas de sus dedos, caricias y demás de su cuerpo. No se pudo permitir borrar ese recuerdo con las caricias de otro. Klaus era el amor de su vida. Se había dado cuenta de ello tarde…pero tenían la eternidad para cometer errores y perdonarlos.

Empezó un vaivén suave y delicado dentro de ella. Ella suspiró con placer y se dio a la tarea de grabar cada sensación de tenerlo dentro. Era perfecto. Niklaus era perfecto. No podía creer que había dejado pasar tanto tiempo y no podía dejar de culparse acerca de cómo no pudo comprender al ser oscuro y lleno de dolor que se ocultaba dentro de ese hombre guapo y enojado.

―Eres perfecta. ―susurró el acercando sus labios a los suyos.

Se besaron lentamente y ella gimió dentro de su boca al sentir su lengua dar batalla a la suya. Él aumento las estocadas y tomó un seno para acariciarlo y hacerla llorar de placer.

―Te amo…―susurró ella sintiéndolo hasta en lo más profundo del alma. ―Tanto…―volvió a besarlo.

No le molestaba que él no dijera nada. Sabía que Klaus no era un ser que gritara sus sentimientos al aire y tampoco era un vampiro que se abriera tan fácil a la gente. Eventualmente lo haría. Ella lo sabía.

Cerca del clímax, Klaus se pudo dar cuenta de que esa chica era mucho más de lo que él merecía. Había hecho tanto daño en el pasado, le había hecho tanto daño a ella, a sus amigos, a su pueblo y aun así, ahí estaba ella. Diciéndole que lo amaba, besándolo y pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor. Caroline Forbes era la primera criatura que le había sorprendido como lo había hecho y a la cual había encontrado más que fascinante en más de mil años.

Ella llegó primero y él la siguió segundos después. La besó antes de colapsar a un lado de ella y atraerla hasta su pecho. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era lo que los dos habían esperado por mucho tiempo y ahora estaban felices y satisfechos.

― ¿Qué pasará ahora? ―preguntó ella en un susurró jugando con su pecho.

―Nunca te dejaré ir.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

―Nunca me iré. Te amo Niklaus.

Él sonrió apenas sintiéndose dichoso de todo ese amor y ella sonrió como loca al ver esa diminuta sonrisa.

Ese sería el inicio de una eternidad juntos.


End file.
